official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Avoyelles Parish, Louisiana
Avoyelles Parish is a parish in Louisiana. The population of the county is 42,073. Major roads Interstate 49 US Route 71 Louisiana Highway 1 Louisiana Highway 29 Louisiana Highway 105 Louisiana Highway 106 Louisiana Highway 107 Louisiana Highway 114 Louisiana Highway 115 Louisiana Highway 361 Louisiana Highway 362 Louisiana Highway 451 Louisiana Highway 452 Louisiana Highway 454 Louisiana Highway 1176 Louisiana Highway 1178 Louisiana Highway 1179 Louisiana Highway 1180 Louisiana Highway 1181 Louisiana Highway 1182 Louisiana Highway 1183 Louisiana Highway 1184 Louisiana Highway 1185 Louisiana Highway 1186 Louisiana Highway 1187 Louisiana Highway 1188 Louisiana Highway 1189 Louisiana Highway 1190 Louisiana Highway 1191 Louisiana Highway 1192 Louisiana Highway 1193 Louisiana Highway 1194 Louisiana Highway 1195 Louisiana Highway 1196 Louisiana Highway 3041 Geography Adjacent parishes West Feliciana Parish (east) Catahoula Parish (north) Concordia Parish (northeast) La Salle Parish (northwest) St. Landry Parish (south) Pointe Coupee Parish (southeast) Evangeline Parish (southwest) Rapides Parish (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the parish is: 65.65% White (27,620) 30.12% Black or African American (12,672) 4.23% Other (1,781) 21.1% (8,877) of Avoyelles Parish residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Avoyelles has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The parish reported 27 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.04 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Bunkie - 4,171 Marksville - 5,702 Towns Cottonport - 2,006 Evergreen - 310 Mansura - 1,419 Simmesport - 2,161 Villages Hessmer - 802 Moreauville - 929 Plaucheville - 248 CDPs Bordelonville - 525 Center Point - 492 Fifth Ward - 800 Unincorporated communities Belle d'Eau Belleville Big Bend Bodoc Brouillette Carboco Cassandra Effie Eola Goudeau Hamburg Moncla Odenburg Vick Climate Fun facts * The parish is the base of the federally recognized Tunica-Biloxi Indian Tribe, who have a reservation there. The tribe has a land-based gambling casino on their reservation. It is located in Marksville, the parish seat, which is partly within reservation land. * Hessmer is the birthplace of former senator Gildas Henry. * Franco-European settlers first called this area Hydropolis, meaning water city, referring to the marshes and bayous. The major mode of transportation was by Indian canoe and pirogue (a French-style dug-out canoe). Church records identify settlers with all their family members listed, as well as some property; in some cases they listed slaves by name. Church records and documentation were recorded in French during the years of initial settlement, then in Spanish during their brief rule in the late 18th century, with a return to French after France reacquired the area under Napoleon Bonaparte in the early 19th century. * Following the disastrous Great Flood of 1927, the US Army Corps of Engineers built a system of levees along the Mississippi River. It reduced immediate flooding in Marksville and other towns, but has caused indirect damage to the wetlands. This has ultimately caused more serious flooding as the speed of the river has increased. * Mansura is home to the Cochon de Lait Festival, and claims to be the Cochon de Lait capital of the world. * Mansura offers a Tractor Supply Co., serving the town and nearby Marksville. Category:Louisiana Parishes